


Have a very merry Specs-tacular Christmas (and a happy new year!)

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: The build up to Noctis and Ignis' first Christmas together as boyfriends.This fic is pure self indulgent fluff and love to celebrate the festive season <3Come and join me and Ignoct in the build up to Christmas day ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my festive offering to the FFXV fandom. I love you all and I really hope that you enjoy this <3

Noctis walked down the busy bustling streets of Insomnia with his hands in his pockets. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own Christmas shopping that he hadn’t even been noticed once.

The Christmas lights were already on in every nook and cranny of the city, with Christmas trees decorated every few feet in the street and shops alike, it was literally impossible to not feel the festive spirit with the budget that had been assigned to it this year.

The prince hadn’t come out intentionally to shop but he’d ended up doing so anyway. He’d only stepped out of the warmth of his apartment to break up the boredom between Ignis’ visits.

This year was different to last and he was looking forward to spending his first Christmas with Ignis, as boyfriends.

This time last year Noctis had been single, silently pining for the man who had grown up beside him, who shouldered so much responsibility as his advisor. It had only made his feelings for Ignis grow as they spent so much time cooped up at Ignis’ apartment alone as it had a fireplace and always made it feel romantic, though they both denied the romantic atmosphere at the time and just agreed it was because it felt more homely. 

Noctis dipped his head so that the smile he wore as he reminisced about last year was hidden behind the oversized winter jacket he wore. Publicly he was reluctant to show just how much Ignis meant to him but sometimes he couldn’t help it, he was just glad he had a way to keep it private this time.

As he strolled down the street something in the window caught his eye. Noctis backed up a few steps and stood in front of the shop, looking in through the window. The item that had stolen his attention was a purple and black leopard print shirt with a black collar – just the sort of thing that Ignis liked. Without a seconds hesitation, he headed into the shop and searched for the shirt. It took him a few minutes but he managed to find a display with the shirt near the tills.

He never went clothes shopping alone, up until he and Ignis had finally begun going out together as a couple, he’d always entrusted Ignis to choose the kind of clothes he’d like. Either that or he’d order anything that he thought was cool online.

He slid the different sizes along the rail until he came to what at a guess looked as though it was his boyfriend’s size. He felt incredibly awkward shopping for clothes but Ignis had got him somewhat accustomed to these outings by now. 

Though he was pretty sure that Ignis would most likely deny it if asked, his appearance meant more to him than anyone else realised. Noctis had only learnt that after the first time that he’d been at Ignis’ apartment when his advisor had changed clothes and he’d caught sight of just how many clothes he owned across multiple wardrobes. Not to mention that Ignis had an entire drawer dedicated to gloves.

With another look at the shirt, he could imagine Ignis wearing it, so he went ahead and purchased it, tucking the receipt away safely in his wallet. At least Ignis could return it if he wanted to or exchange it for another size.

As Noctis left the shop, the cold November wind made him shudder. He wriggled the bag up onto his wrist and returned both his hands to his pockets, as he had been before entering the shop. He made a mental note to ask Ignis to find his gloves.

As he walked down the main street, he watched the couples walking arm in arm. It was something so simple and yet he and Ignis had never been able to publicly act so comfortable with each other. 

He averted his eyes to look up at the darkening sky. He had never liked that about winter, something about long dark nights had always left him feeling so... powerless. Ignis, however, loved these darker skies so that he could gaze upon the stars. His boyfriend’s perspective had certainly begun to change his opinion. 

They had spent many evenings star gazing growing up and that had only increased now that they were together. They often looked up at the sky from Noctis’ penthouse apartment.

Noctis looked directly above him. The constellation of Shiva was nestled above Insomnia, shining in all her glory. “I hope you make it snow this year, Shiva… I’m counting on you…” he whispered.

Noctis stopped as he realised where his feet had taken him. He stood outside the lobby of Ignis’ apartment building. He dipped his head to hide the smile that had formed on his face once again, even his feet knew where his heart belonged. He headed inside to surprise his better half.

If nothing else, he was certain that this Christmas was going to be Specs-tacular…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally didn't click that this was a multichapter fic last time lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy ^.^
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy it :D

Ignis let out a frustrated sigh as he rested his foot on the brake once more. All he could see was the bright red tail lights of all the cars that surrounded him.

It was the 1st of December and somehow, the turn of the month had managed to send what seemed like the entirety of the Insomnian population into a desperate Christmas dash. Though he understood the desire to get ready for Christmas, he didn’t appreciate how much it was delaying him on this journey home from the Citadel.

Normally, when he was in his car, he enjoyed the peace and quiet to think and take some much needed time to himself. However, today, he found himself reaching for the radio. “Might as well distract myself,” he said, with little hope that anything that would be of his interest may be playing.

He relaxed back into his seat as some cheerful piano burst into life from the speakers. It wasn’t too long until he found his thumbs drumming along on the steering wheel as he waited to edge forward another few inches any minute. 

_‘I'm driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces’_

“How ironic,” Ignis said with an amused smile. 

He looked at the car’s either side of him. To the left, he could see a family who was all clearly singing along to some song. To his right, was someone also dressed in a suit and they looked just as frustrated as he felt. At least the music in the background was lifting his spirits ever so slightly.

Ignis edged the car forward. It wasn’t much but every few feet was getting him closer.

_‘When I get through  
And feel you near me’_

He couldn’t help but think of Noctis. This entire song felt ridiculously relatable this evening. 

What he wouldn’t give to be curled up with Noctis, in front of the fireplace, with a mug of Ebony. Noctis’ touch never failed to relax him after a particularly frustrating or challenging day. 

Last year he had stolen so many fleeting glances of Noctis as he accepted that was all he would ever be able to have. Not once had he considered that the prince could possibly return his feelings. Given those thoughts, he’d spent much of his time trying to keep busy and distracted as Noctis sat in front of the fireplace alone. He simply didn’t want to risk their friendship by showing too much interest in his charge. 

In reflection now, it was obvious that Noctis had been just as interested as him, in forming a relationship. There had been so many subtle hints and signs that he only realised now. Hindsight was a wonderful gift.

Ignis had never expected to receive a skull necklace on Christmas day. Noctis had arrived at his door just before the turn of midnight and thrust the gift onto his hands, completely breathless. Ignis had been dressed in his pyjama’s not expecting a single visitor and to hear that the prince had run the entire way through the snow had melted his heart. He’d never been touched by an action quite as strong as that.

A smile formed on his usually stoic features. He recalled the look that Noctis had given him as he watched Ignis unwrap the necklace.

“Do you like it…?” the younger man had asked hesitantly, as he’d worried on his lip.

Ignis had gently lifted the necklace from the black box and allowed it to dangle from the tips of his fingers, as he’d examined the skull. He remembered having thought that he’d always treasure the unassuming jewellery.

His hand involuntary moved to his neck, feeling the necklace, just below his collarbone. He’d worn it ever since, only taking it off a handful of times to clean it.

With the traffic clearing, Ignis applied some gentle pressure to the accelerator. Finally, he was making some decent progress in his journey home.

He pulled into the underground parking lot and braked as he navigated into his usual parking space.

Ignis leant over to the passenger seat and retrieved his briefcase and jacket. He stepped out the car, locking it remotely behind him as he walked over to the elevator’s and pressed the button to call the lift. 

Within minutes he arrived at his floor. He walked past several other apartments to get to his at the end of the corridor. 

With the key in the lock, he frowned. He was certain that he’d heard what sounded like bare feet run across his laminate wood flooring.

He opened the door and felt his whole body flooded with love. Noctis had done it again.

Ignis stared at the table set up with two placemats and a candle lit between them. The prince stood to the side of the table with a sheepish smile.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Ignis said, as he closed the door and hung his coat up. He slipped his shoes off and laid the briefcase carefully on the floor. 

He walked towards Noctis. His hands instinctively cupped the prince’s cheeks and he leant down to reward him with a kiss on the lips. “I admit, I am rather lost for words.” Ignis relaxed into Noctis’ embrace, his day’s frustrations a distant memory, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Noctis mumbled into the crook of Ignis’ neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter was driving home for Chistmas by Chris Rea :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fluffiness of this fic lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy it too ^.^

The fire was crackling and Christmas songs were playing quietly in the background as Ignis and Noctis went about decorating Ignis' apartment. Thanks to Noctis' insistence, they were both also wearing Santa hats.

Ignis hadn't planned to be putting decorations up so early in the month but Noctis had been rather insistent for several days now. As such, as soon as they'd finished their dinner, Ignis had retrieved all the decorations at he'd own from one of his rarely used closets. Much to Noctis' dislike, Ignis didn't own many.

He was intrigued by Noctis' furrowed brow. "May I inquire as to what is troubling you, love?" Ignis asked as he moved to stand beside the prince. He still held gold tinsel in his hands.

Noctis looked up at Ignis then glared back down at the offending object. "Your tree, Specs. Why's it so small?"

"Ah," Ignis smiled as he looked at his artificial two-foot tree. It would appear the understated tree hadn't passed his highness' high standards. "It's perfectly adequate for its intended purpose."

Noctis shook his head and began flattening it back down. "I'm boxing it back up and we're going to get you a proper tree," Noctis stated, he wasn't willing to back down.

"As long as it's artificial then you may purchase whichever takes your fancy," Ignis sighed, not attempting to argue because he knew he would lose. 

If there was one thing he'd come to learn about Noctis over the years, it was that he took Christmas very seriously. Each year almost seemed as if he was in competition to out-decorate what he'd achieved the previous year.

With the tree stuffed back into its box, Noctis stood up and crossed his arms as he gave Ignis a challenging look. "I'm not buying a plastic tree. Specs, this is our first Christmas, we gotta make it special," he said and dipped under the tinsel that Ignis was holding, forcing Ignis' arms around him. 

Ignis contemplated what to do. He'd always avoided purchasing a real Christmas tree because of the mess but in recent years, non-drop trees had become more popular. He kissed the tip of Noctis' nose and smiled at his partner. "Very well, but on one condition."

"Yeah?" Noctis eyed Ignis' face suspiciously as he searched his face for clues. He knew too well the types of conditions that Ignis liked to set out.

Ignis smirked and pulled the tinsel a little tighter to press their bodies together. "You eat a brussel sprout with your Christmas dinner this year..."

Noctis' growing smile from Ignis' closeness quickly changed to a frown. "Why did you have to ruin it? Ugh..."

"So, a real tree isn't worth a single vegetable?" Ignis asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Noctis stared at Ignis, he was lucky that he loved him. "If it's a small one. Like, a baby sprout..."

Ignis hummed and he smiled smugly. "Seems you will eat healthily with the right encouragement."

"Don't get your hopes up," Noctis muttered, trying to sound annoyed but a smile quickly spread across his face when Ignis pulled the tinsel tighter again. "What are you trying to do?"

Ignis kissed down Noctis' neck. "I thought that was obvious," he murmured against Noctis' skin and returned to kissing him again.

"Oh..." Noctis replied as he felt Ignis tugging him towards the sofa. With a shrug, he decided the Christmas tree could wait until tomorrow.

~

Noctis trudged through the snow, wrapped in so many layers of clothing that his arms were restricted from pointing at the trees he liked, which seemed like a challenge. "Specs... hey, Specs!" Noctis frowned; it was rare to not get a response, especially since Ignis had only been two steps behind him just a moment ago.

He turned around and saw Ignis stood in front of a tree several feet back, inspecting it. "Ignis?" Noctis asked as he walked back to get a better look at the tree. The look on his boyfriend's face was that of fondness, which seemed weird given he was looking at a tree.

Ignis glanced at Noctis then back at the tree. "I think... I want this one."

Noctis gave the tree a second look. It did look fuller than many of the others here. "Looks like a good choice but... why this one, you know, specifically?" He asked full of curiosity as he tried to ignore how cold his toes were getting the longer that they braved the snow. He almost regretted his previous wish to Shiva for snow this year.

Ignis smiled, as he put his arm around Noctis, as best that his thermal waterproofs allowed. "Noct, do you remember the Winter Ball two years ago?"

Noctis frowned as he thought back. He could recall it roughly but he'd spent most of the evening trying to avoid dancing with the guests and sticking by Ignis or the buffet. "What about it?"

"Well... it was at that ball that I realised my feelings for you. That night..." Ignis caught Noctis' eyes for a moment before returning to the tree. He'd never admitted this before. "...when you stood by the tree, ushering me to hide you from view, I just... I realised how handsome you'd grown to be and how much I _wanted_ to keep you from the other attendees... Then I saw this tree and I'm unsure why, but that moment flickered through my mind."

Noctis stood in silence; Ignis had never mentioned that before. He couldn't believe Ignis had liked him for over a year before they had gotten together. "Then, we've got to get this one." He exchanged a smile with Ignis.

Noctis watched Ignis disappear as he tried to find a member of staff. It gave him time to think back to that ball. He'd never of known that Ignis was thinking such things, especially since he'd spent the entire night with his hands gripped around Ignis' biceps, using him as a human shield. At that point, he'd noticed that Ignis that was good looking but he hadn't developed any feelings beyond admiration. 

It was last year when he became aware of how drawn he was towards his advisor. It took him almost two months to summon up the courage to tell Ignis. He'd continually tried to let Ignis know through December but kept backing down at the last moment, not wanting to risk their friendship.

In the end, they had been at the Amicitia manor, celebrating New Year's Eve when he used the countdown to midnight to seek Ignis out for his midnight kiss.

"...five, four, three, two, one... happy New Year!!" everyone had erupted and rushed to kiss whoever was near them.

Noctis went onto his tiptoes, pulling Ignis towards him and planting a kiss on his lips. It was only meant to be a peck but instead, he drew the kiss out. When they eventually pulled apart, he took a deep breath and blurted, "I love you," as fast as he could so that he didn't have time to doubt the decision.

Time felt as though it had stood still as he waited for Ignis to respond, even if it was rejection. He'd never expected Ignis would cup his cheek and bring their lips back together.

"Noct? Noct, are you feeling well?" Ignis asked full of concern as he tried to get Noctis' attention. 

Noctis blinked as he saw a gloved hand wave in front of his face. "What?" he asked, as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Ignis relaxed and leant down, pressing a kiss to Noctis' frozen, red nose. "Don't worry me like that again, love."

Noctis sheepishly grinned. "Sorry..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Christmas is in 2 weeks >.<
> 
> Hope your all enjoying the festive build up ^.^
> 
> I'm stressed lol
> 
> Enjoy :D

Noctis stood looking out at the snow-covered city below, glad he was in the warmth of the Citadel. It was a sight that was far prettier than he'd imagined. "Thanks, Shiva..." he whispered with a knowing smile on his face.

Regis looked at his son. "Pardon?"

"Huh?" Noctis whipped his head around to look at his father. "Oh. It was nothing." He shrugged and looked back out at the falling snow. "I was just remembering something," he said, glancing up at Shiva's constellation that could be seen perfectly from the Citadel.

Regis watched his son; he knew well when Noctis was leaving something unsaid. He also knew when his son was embarrassed about something because he'd usually shrug. "If you say so," he replied, wearing his own knowing smile.

It was actually a pleasant surprise to have his son make a personal visit and not dash off with some fibble excuse. 

"Tell me, Noctis, what brought you to see me today?" Regis asked, curious as to his son's intentions. "I must admit, I was rather surprised to hear of your visit."

"Can I not visit you?" Noctis responded, somewhat defensively.

"That is not what I meant, son," Regis replied. He knew his son would take the defensive. "I only meant that I am unaccustomed to the occasion. You are usually rather preoccupied with a certain someone, are you not?"

Noctis felt his cheeks heat. "I guess..." he responded sheepishly. It was embarrassing having to talk to his father about his boyfriend but truth be told, it was the reason he was here. "Actually..."

"Yes?" Regis looked at his son with raised eyebrows. "Speak your mind, son."

"I..." he looked down at his feet. He felt even more uncomfortable than he'd imagined he would in this situation. He coughed, trying to act casual as he continued, "...wanted to talk to you about Ignis."

"Ah, but of course," Regis smiled, shooting a glance in Clarus' direction who was standing some distance away. His shield and closest friend was never too far away.

He'd discussed his son's relationship with Clarus many a time. They'd both even bet how long it would be till things progressed, if it was before New Year's Eve then Clarus would win.

Regis returned his attention to Noctis. "What of young Mr Scientia?"

Noctis tugged at a loose stitch on the hem of his shirt as he built up the confidence to speak. Right now, he regretted not writing a letter instead. "I um..." He was painfully aware of how clammy his palms had gotten. "I wanted to ask you something..." Noctis swallowed.

"Then ask away," Regis encouraged. He let his eyes wander over the snowy landscape, taking in all of Insomnia's winter beauty. He knew his son would feel more comfortable to speak if he didn't feel like he was being watched.

"I think Ignis is, _you know_..." Noctis said, hoping his father would understand. It was ridiculously embarrassing having to tell his father about his feelings towards his boyfriend.

Regis looked at his son with an amused smile. "Unless you say, how will I know what you mean?"

Noctis turned away to try and hide his reddening cheeks. "You know what I mean," he mumbled.

"Well then, am I to assume that you're here today to discuss marriage?" Regis asked, returning his gaze to the city below. "If he is your, _you know_ ," he chuckled.

Noctis shot his father a look of shook. "How can you say it so casually?" He focused on trying to not let on how nervous he was. His father was always very intuitive, it was why he was a great king but he didn't expect him to say embarrassing stuff like that out loud.

"Most likely because I've seen it coming for a while now. It is only natural when two people are in love, as you both are," Regis smiled fondly at his son. He’d witnessed their love for each other many times when the pair was together at the Citadel.

The memory of asking his own father about taking Arulea's hand in marriage many years ago came to mind. She had been the most beautiful women that he'd ever laid his eyes one and he still felt the same way now, even after her passing. "I was the same... with your mother."

Noctis tried to keep his breathing level as his father mentioned his mother. It was still a tough a subject. Noctis barely remembered her; he was too young when she passed to have formed any coherent memories. He was curious about her but every time he'd asked a question, he hated the sadness that he saw in his father's eyes.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..." Noctis voice trailed off, unsure how to continue that sentence.

"Remind me of a wonderful time?" Regis offered, noticing how his son's behaviour changed. Contrary to what he was certain his son believed, he always welcomed any discussion regarding his late wife. Arulea was his one and only.

Noctis hadn't expected that. "Oh. I didn't think..." He stared down at his feet as he slipped his hands into his pockets. He knew the issue regarding his mother was his alone but now wasn’t the time to try and address it. He wanted to keep focused on why he came here before he bottled out and left without an answer. "So, ummm... Ignis?"

Regis took in the sight of Noctis' change in body language. It troubled him. If only his son learnt to talk more openly, his pain would surely lessen. Then again, he was certain that the one who could heal his heart was already by his side. "Very well, let us return to Ignis," Regis said.

"I wanna do what you said... you know, marry him..." Noctis swallowed, trying desperately to keep himself calm. He knew this was going to be one of the biggest things in his life but it felt right. More than anything, he longed to stop having to hide their relationship in public. It hurt too much seeing other people enjoying life with their partners in contrast to his and Ignis’ ‘only friends in public’ arrangement.

Regis weighed up his son's words. He'd never imagined Noctis would marry so young until a few months ago when he realised just how devoted he was to Ignis. "Have you fully considered what marriage will entail?" Regis asked. He had to be certain that his son understood the complications of the marriage that he wanted.

Noctis nodded, looking up from his feet to his father and back down again. "Yes," he replied simply. 

He had known from the start what it would mean to be with another man. The main issue that he was aware of was the need to still see to it that an heir was born, which would be more troublesome but no doubt doable. Ignis would also become royalty besides him, most likely as the prince consort, unless he turns the honour down, which annoyingly he suspected Ignis would do.

Regis watched his son closely. He could tell that there were many thoughts going through his mind based simply on the subtle facial expressions he could just about see. It was obvious his son understood what this meant and it wouldn't surprise him if he and Ignis had already discussed it. "Well then," Regis said with a smile, "you have my blessing."

"Seriously?!" Noctis asked in a state of disbelief as he looked at his father and pulled his hands from his pockets, just short of hugging him for the first time in years.

Regis nodded and was promptly in his son's grip. He wrapped his free hand around Noctis as his other gripped his walking stick firmly.

"Thank you," Noctis mumbled into the excess layers of his father’s royal raiment. He pulled away and looked up at his father. "What do I do about getting permission to ask Ignis? I mean his dad is..."

"I would ask his uncle. After all, he is the one who has raised him," Regis said, all too aware of Ignis' parental situation.

"Right." Noctis nodded. "I've gotta go then," he said and turned to leave.

"Noctis," Regis called after his hasty son.

Noctis turned around to face his father, continuing to walk backwards. “Yeah?”

Regis smiled. When his son set his mind to something, he sure stuck to it. "Congratulations."

He watched his son sheepishly wave him off and disappear. He guessed that this Christmas he was going to gain a soon to be son in law.

 

~

 

That evening Noctis bounded through the Citadel with more enthusiasm than he'd had in a long time.

He now had his father’s permission and Ignis' uncles which meant the next step was to find a ring. Being jewellery for a fashion conscious person was going to be quite the challenge. However, he knew the biggest challenge was still to come; planning the engagement without Ignis suspecting something was up.

Noctis had spent a lot of time thinking about how today could have gone and not once did he think it would have been this smooth. He had expected far more resistance from his father, especially given how surprised his dad had been when they'd first got together. Coming out as gay after everyone had assumed he would marry Lady Lunafreya had sent various levels of shock throughout the Citadel. 

With his Audi R8 coming into view, he could see Ignis sitting in the driver’s seat, distracted by his mobile.

With a smile and an ounce of patience, Noctis summoned a blade and warped over to the car. He dismissed the blade and opened the passenger seat door, sliding in with a cheeky grin. "Hey."

Ignis looked at his partner, trying to find the words to scold him but the grin Noctis wore stopped him. "I don't recall audiences with your father usually leaving you this cheerful."

Noctis shrugged and leant over to kiss Ignis on the lips. "I was just looking forward to seeing you."

Ignis looked at Noctis fondly. "As was I, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gutted that I've fallen behind on this little fic >.<
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy ^.^

Noctis looked at Ignis with his eyes wide. That had to of been a joke right? There could be no way that anyone in their right mind would invite him onto the ice. "Iggy, you know I can't skate... Besides, I'd rather just watch you."

It was true. Ignis ice skating had been one of the things that he'd loved watching Ignis do growing up. Ignis had started taking lessons as a teenager and Noctis had always tried to go along and spectate.

Ignis never looked more beautiful to Noctis than when he danced on the ice, engrossed in one of his routines. Often he was accompanied by piano pieces but occasionally he skated to Noctis' favourite songs.

Despite having watched Ignis for the best part of ten years, he'd never actually stepped on the ice himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he just didn't want to embarrass himself beside the world's most perfect man. 

Ignis averted his eyes from the ice rink and focused on Noctis. It was difficult to work out what Noctis wanted seeing as he sounded disappointed and yet, the look he wore was that of wanting to try. Perhaps, Noctis was simply nervous at the prospect?

If he were honest, he'd wanted Noctis to join him on the ice for years. For the past ten years, he'd developed from a hesitant beginner with no confidence on the ice, to a competent dancer, capable of some complicated routines. 

As he skated, he was always aware of Noctis' eyes on him. It was the biggest driving factor in him wanting to perfect his skills.

"Darling, I will hold your hand the entire time," Ignis said, cupping Noctis' cheek as he closed the gap between them. Ignis' lips met Noctis' ever so lightly. "It would mean a lot to me if you indulge me with this request."

Noctis felt his resolve waiver at Ignis' touch. "That was a cheap move," he laughed. He went on his tiptoes to kiss Ignis' nose. "I don't know how to skate..." he sighed, looking down.

"And that, my love, is why you have me," Ignis replied, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on Noctis' redden cheek. "How about you tell me what puts you off accompanying me today?"

Noctis bit his lip as he thought. There were so many reasons. Not only did he not want to embarrass himself, he didn't want to be a bother to Ignis and he was pretty sure that he would end up on the floor. Worse than that though, everyone knew he was a clumsy person who lacked the patience or control needed to do something so elegant as ice skating.

Noctis met Ignis' eyes. "I just like watching you. You're so..." Noctis looked away out of embarrassment, "...beautiful out there." He'd never admitted that before. 

Ignis smiled at the confession. He never aimed to look beautiful but he knew the beauty of ice skating, in fact, that was what originally had drawn him to the art. 

"Well then, Noct..." Ignis began, with a tender expression, "...know that nothing would be more beautiful to me, than sharing one of my favourite things with you."

That took him by surprise. Noctis hadn't expected Ignis to feel that way, but it was all he needed to hear in order to give in. The little princely dignity that he tried to maintain in public was going to be destroyed today. 

"Okay," Noctis agreed, lacing his fingers between Ignis'. "Let's get me some skates..."

 

\-----

 

As soon as Noctis felt his balance go again and his frantic attempt to regain control failed, he found himself pressed firmly against Ignis' chest.

"Thanks," Noctis mumbled, into the crook of Ignis' neck. He couldn't help but question why he'd agreed to take part.

Ignis chuckled at how Noctis clung to him. It was sweet, not to mention that Noctis seemed ridiculously cute in this needy state. "Relax, love. If you keep your body rigid, you'll continue to struggle to find your balance. And..." he moved his hand from Noctis' back and put some distance between them. With a finger under Noctis' chin, he lifted his boyfriends head so that their eyes met each other’s. "...stop looking at your feet. Keep your eyes focused on mine." Ignis lowered his hand and took both of Noctis' into his.

Noctis swallowed. He didn't think Ignis noticed, but that sounded incredibly romantic. Maybe it was intentional, but he now had the motivation to try and skate forward to close the gap between them. 

As uncomfortable as he was on the ice, he felt incredibly safe with his hands locked with Ignis'. He attempted to glide his skate forward once more, as Ignis skated backwards.

"That's it," Ignis encouraged, as they picked up their own rhythm. "You're doing brilliant, Noct."

"Thanks," Noctis replied. He could see Ignis' pride at his achievement and it made him glad that he'd given skating a go after all these years.

They made it to the edge of the rink and headed to the benches, relieving themselves of their skates.

Ignis looked at Noctis, admiring his boyfriend. Noctis had given him the best Christmas gift that he could ever think of. He leant over, planting a surprise kiss on Noctis' cheek. "Thank you, love."

This had undoubtedly been the best Christmas Eve that either of them could recall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the final chapter :D
> 
> I'm so sorry it's a day late. There was meant to be a Christmas day chapter too but I've been suffering from the flu >.<
> 
> Anyways.... happy new year everyone!!! :D

Christmas day had gone surprisingly smoothly. For the first time, Ignis had joined Regis and Noctis in their private dinner celebrations. However, Noctis had spent the entire day Noctis worried that Ignis was going to catch on that something was up. 

For a start, his father had stared at Ignis' hand the very moment they had entered the room, hand in hand. Noctis could practically see his father’s shock at not having gained a second son for Christmas. 

Then there had been Regis' frequent looks in Noctis' direction as if questioning him how much longer he was going to wait before asking for Ignis' hand.

Maybe it was a little naive, but when Noctis had spoken to his father about marrying Ignis, he hadn't expected this reaction. Noctis had expected his father to be reserved in his usual manner but now he was showing uncharacteristic excitement. 

The moment that he and Ignis could retreat, Noctis swiftly ushered Ignis out the room and glared back at his father as he closed the door. He couldn't risk Ignis finding out. Noctis had been awful at keeping secrets from Ignis in the past but not this time.

Ignis pulled on his coat as he stood beside Noctis' Audi R8. Noctis had undoubtedly been off for most of the day. It was not unusual for Noctis to recline into himself when around his father but this seemed different. The atmosphere at dinner had been somewhat tense.

Noctis reached for the door handle as Ignis' hand rested on top of his, stopping him. He looked up at his boyfriend. "What's up, Iggy?"

"I was just thinking that perhaps it's best if I drive?" Ignis asked. With his free hand, he stroked Noctis' cheek and said, "I can tell that there is something on your mind, love." The last thing Ignis wanted, was a distracted prince behind the steering wheel.

"I..." Noctis swallowed. He wasn't sure how to get out of this. Despite his best efforts to stop Ignis from catching on that something was up, he'd done so anyway. In hindsight, he should probably have told his father that it wasn't going to happen yet.

Ignis smiled, fondly. He leant forward and kissed Noctis' forehead. "Don't worry, love. You need not explain. Just remember that should you need to share whatever weighs on your mind, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, Iggy," Noctis replied. Their lips found each other as Noctis' hands moved to grip Ignis' lapels, pulling them closer together.

This was something that Noctis had always loved about Ignis. If Ignis detected that he was struggling to vocalise something, he always dropped it and let him find the words in his own time.

"Hey..." Noctis panted as they broke apart.

"Yes, love?" Ignis enquired with a knowing smirk.

"Let's erm... leave Prompto's till later," Noctis said. His breathing was still unsteady. "I wanna go home first..."

"Of course..." Ignis chuckled and slipped into the driver's seat. Now that he knew Noctis was _definitely_ distracted, there was absolutely no way he'd allow him behind the wheel.

 

~

 

Noctis stood in his apartment, trying to steady his breathing as he stood in front of the floor-length mirror. He let his fingers trace the outline of the ring in his trouser pocket, looking to make sure that the shape couldn't be visually detected.

He hadn't been able to eat dinner, nor steady the nerves that had continued to build throughout the day. It was New Year's Eve and today was the day... 

Noctis quickly relaxed his hand as he heard Ignis head out of the bathroom.

"Ah, there you are," Ignis smiled as he peered into Noctis bedroom. He took in Noctis' stiff posture. "Noct, are you sure you're well enough to go tonight? I honestly do not mind if you want to stay in. I'm sure everyone will understand..."

Noctis shook his head and took one last glance in the mirror. He'd dressed far smarter than he normally would to go to a party at the Amicitia Manor and when Ignis had questioned him, he'd given the answer that he wanted to match him.

Ignis adjusted his black skull cufflinks. The king had brought them for him for Christmas this year and they had been a most pleasant surprise.

When Ignis noticed that Noctis had yet to move, he walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the top of his head. He looked in the mirror at them both. They both wore their finest black shirts and trousers. The only difference being that Ignis had chosen to wear a black waistcoat and tie, whilst Noctis had opted for a black and silver striped tie.

"You look most handsome," Ignis said, admiring his boyfriend in the mirror.

"Speak for yourself," Noctis laughed, shaking him from his nervous trance. In his eyes, there was _no one_ more handsome than Ignis. In fact, Ignis was the very definition of the word.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved his mobile. "I wanna get a photo. You know, remember tonight..." he sheepishly smiled, as he held the mobile in the air, snapping several photos of them together. 

Ignis smiled. He hadn't expected Noctis to treat their one year anniversary with such importance. The entire day had been wonderful. Noctis had insisted on cooking lunch, which caught him off guard, then they had strolled, arm in arm, through the park that they used to frequently sneak out to as children. A simple day but full of meaningful actions.

The drive to the Amicitia Manor passed quickly as they took it in turns to recall their favourite memories together. Several things seemed to feature as memories that both loved, but stargazing, in particular, stood out. They agreed to make it their joint new year's resolution that they need to make more time to stargaze together.

Pulled up outside the Amicitia Manor, it was obvious that they were the last to arrive given all the cars parked. They had meant to have been here almost an hour ago but Noctis had somewhat slowed them down with his hesitation. Tonight was only a small gathering of the crown's nearest and dearest but that didn't help the nerves settle any less. 

Ignis exited the car first, and walked around to Noctis' side, opening the door for him. He held his hand out for Noctis to take. 

Noctis let his shoulders relax a little as he placed his hand on Ignis'. His proposal was getting so close now and he was terrified. "Thanks," Noctis said, stepping from the car, discreetly checking the ring was still in his pocket.

Hand in hand, Ignis led the way over to the main entrance, locking the Audi remotely over his shoulder.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur. One minute Noctis was outside under the starlit sky with Ignis, the next minute they were surrounded by family and friends in the Amicitia's largest reception room.

Noctis looked over the crowd in Gladio and Iris' direction. Gladio raised his beer can and Iris beamed at him, practically bubbling over in excitement, so that confirmed that they'd completed the setup.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis slipped his hand from Ignis' and left him with his uncle. Then he headed directly over to Jared, taking a glass of wine and chugging it down in one before muttering a few words of thanks and picking up a second glass. He walked over to Gladio and Iris, sipping his drink for courage. 

Gladio let out a laugh at Noctis. He'd never imagined the prince would settle down so early but then again, a year ago he never knew Noctis and Ignis liked each other until they were caught kissing in this room. "You still good?" He asked, checking for any sign of cold feet.

Noctis nodded, sipping his drink once more.

"You gotta slow down or you're gonna be drunk and this plan will be for nothing," Gladio said. If Noctis backed out now, he wouldn't mind because he knew this was a huge thing to do but that didn't stop the annoyance at his and Iris' day being wasted putting everything into action.

"Why don't you let me take that?" Iris offered, holding her hand out to take the almost finished glass of wine. She could see his reluctance but eventually, the glass was held out for her to take. "Thanks," she smiled, placing the glass on the mantle of the fireplace. 

Iris stood in front of Noctis, taking in how smart he looked. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "there's no way he'll say no. He hasn't stopped looking at you since you left his side." She looked over her shoulder and just as before, Ignis was still glancing in Noctis' direction every so often.

Noctis blushed at the new information as he realised what Iris had said was true. "Thanks," he exhaled, trying to calm himself. It was relieved to hear Iris' thoughts on the matter because frankly, he'd never been able to figure Ignis out. Ignis was just as much of an enigma now, as he'd always been.

Gladio finished his beer then launched the can into the bin across the room before making a swift exit to avoid his fathers scolding.

Iris watched her brother leave, now it was time for her put. "Well... good luck," she smiled at Noctis then headed to the back corner of the room.

Noctis was about to head over to Ignis' side when a voice in the next room caught his attention. The culprit soon came into sight.

"Dude!" Prompto beamed, launching himself at Noctis. "I didn't know you were here yet! Have you checked the buffet out?"

"No," Noctis replied, turning to face away from Prompto's alcohol-laced breath and the thought of food made him feel worse. "Maybe later..."

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Wait until the..." Prompto cut off and started mimicking kissing and fondling, "...stuff is done."

Ignis questioned his moment of approach as he raised an eyebrow at Prompto's odd behaviour but decided that the less said, the better. He turned his attention to his flushed partner. "Noct, it's approaching midnight. Perhaps you would like to join me on the balcony?"

Prompto froze, midair fondle, at the sound of Ignis' voice. He looked at Noctis then up at Ignis. "Hey, Spexy..."

Noctis felt mortified at Prompto using a pet name on Ignis when it sunk in that his plan was about to be ruined by his drunk best friend. "Oh, gods. Prom... why don't you go back to the buffet? I think Gladio was calling you..." It watched as Prompto seemed to mull the information over but eventually, he darted back to the kitchen.

"That was..." Ignis mused, "...interesting."

"A little," Noctis laughed. He hadn't seen Prompto drunk in ages and trust that tonight was the night that he'd chosen to drink too much.

"So, how about my offer of time alone on the balcony?" Ignis asked once more, with an outstretched hand.

Noctis bit his lip. They needed to stay in here. He looked at the clock on the mantle, there were still fifteen minutes left until midnight so he could spare a few. "Yeah," he nodded, slipping into Ignis' hold as they headed outside together.

They stood on the balcony, staring out at the beautiful sky. 

"Noct... I've noticed you seem a little on edge. If there is anything that I've done-"

"What?" Noctis frowned, staring up at Ignis. "You've done nothing. Don't even worry about that. I just... got stuff on my mind lately." He let out a little laugh as he looked back out at the sky. "You think too much."

"Only because you think too little," Ignis teased, pulling Noctis against him. He let his thumb trace Noctis' lips and he lowered his voice to a whisper, "are you sure that there is nothing I should know love?"

Noctis looked at Ignis' emerald eyes; they were the most beautiful colour in the whole of Eos. "I'm sure," he replied. Noctis hated keeping things secret between him and Ignis but if they could just get through to the midnight countdown, then everything would make sense to his partner.

Noctis leant his head against Ignis shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. He needed to come up with a distraction. "Do you remember the first time we hugged like this?"

Ignis thought back. They'd hugged many times over the years but it was only a recent thing that the meaning behind them had changed. "Are you referring to this time last year?"

"No," Noctis mumbled against the fabric of Ignis' waistcoat. "Think back to high school..."

"High school...?" Ignis whispered it as he cast his mind back. They had hardly entered each other's personal space as teenagers but then one time that came to mind. "You couldn't possibly mean when you were thirteen? The time when you said were practising to hug Lady Lunafreya?"

Noctis pulled back to look at Ignis, somewhat embarrassed by his teenage reasoning. "I didn't know how I would end up feeling about you then but..." he looked away, feeling his cheeks warming, "...I like to think that maybe, somehow, my body already knew it wanted you. I mean, even after practising I never hugged Luna..."

Ignis drew in a little breath as he processed that. He'd been under the impression that Noctis and Lunafreya had enjoyed a close friendship. However, knowing that only he had held Noctis like this brought about a special feeling to it. "Noct, that is a rather sweet notion."

"I guess..." Noctis shrugged not trying to draw any more attention to himself. He wasn't sure why that memory had come to mind but he guessed it had something to do with proposing shortly. Either way, he was glad he found something to distract Ignis a little.

Ignis smiled, admiring the blush on Noctis’ cheeks. “Do you remember when we were children?”

“Yeah,” Noctis nodded. “What about it?”

“We used to hold hands…” Ignis responded, lowering his hands to take both of Noctis’ in his. “We would walk around the Citadel aimlessly, hand in hand.”

“Dads got too many photos…” Noctis complained but offered Ignis a smile. “Thinking back, we were kinda cute…”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, kissing the tip of Noctis nose. He went to seek Noctis’ lips with his but they were interrupted by a camera flash. Ignis sighed as he looked at Prompto. “Perhaps next time you can photograph someone else? I hear that Gladio is rather photogenic.”

Prompto waved his hand in the air to dismiss him. “I’ve already taken loads of him tonight. Anyways… you’re the couple everyone wants pics of...”

Noctis could see Ignis trying to figure the meaning out behind that so with a shrug Noctis quickly tried to cover up Prompto's drunken honesty. “Sorry, Iggy," he said, trying to look a little apologetic, "I asked him to get a few because we don’t really have many…”

When Ignis realised it was at Noctis’ request, his manner changed. “Very well,” he smiled and then looked at Prompto, “you may continue.”

“Hey! Fifteen seconds!” Iris beamed as she ran out onto the balcony amid another flash. She lunged around Prompto and grabbed Ignis’ wrist, dragging him along with Noctis back into the reception room.

They re-entered to everyone counting down, already beside who they were going to kiss. 

“Ten… Nine… Eight…”

Noctis looked at Ignis sheepishly as he tried to ignore how hard his heart was hammering. He tried to swallow away his nerves as one hand gripped Ignis' a little tighter.

“Six… five…”

Why had he decided to do this publicly? Noctis' fingers nervously felt for the ring in his pocket through his trousers.

“Three… two…”

Noctis faced Ignis ready to kiss him.

As soon as the grandfather clock chimed midnight, Noctis kissed Ignis, trying to convey how much he meant to him. They’d done this a year ago and last time Noctis had rushed to tell Ignis that he loved him.

They pulled away and just as Noctis uttered the words of his love, a power cut struck the Amicitia Manor.

Noctis stood still, steadying his nerves. The plan was in action and it was now over to Gladio and Iris.

Noctis could tell a lot was going off around him as everyone who wasn’t in on the plan, was trying to fix the issue. Thankfully, however, Jared was able to stop anyone from going to the fuse box.

“Keep your heads on. I’ll get it fixed,” Gladio’s overly loud voice boomed over everyone else’s. 

Noctis took a deep breath. Each second that passed felt like an eternity. When he heard gasps throughout the room, he knew Iris had completed her part. He looked over at the far wall that had previously been hidden behind elaborate curtains and in draped Christmas fairy lights it read, ‘Ignis will you marry me?' 

Noctis bit his lip in the darkness. Not being able to see Ignis' reaction had been an oversight on his put, but the faint shocked gasp he heard from Ignis' direction said what he needed to know.

Retrieving the ring from his pocket, Noctis let go of Ignis' hand dropped onto one knee as Gladio restored light to the room.

Noctis looked up at Ignis, who looked a mixture of suppressed surprise and elation. “Ignis Scientia… will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Ignis took a moment to take in the sight of Noctis on one knee in front of him - it wasn't a sight he thought he'd ever get to witness. When those words had lit up on the wall, he was astonished that they were meant for him. Taking a steadying breath, Ignis gave a solitary nod. “It would be my honour,” he finally said and offered his hand to Noctis.

“That’s a yes?” Noctis asked, clarifying as he slipped one hand under Ignis’ and held the ring just in front of Ignis’ ring finger.

Ignis smiled. “Yes, love.”

Noctis slipped the ring onto Ignis’ finger. Almost immediately he found Ignis on the floor in front of him pulling him into a kiss. 

Everything seemed to blur together. Around them, everyone was clapping, with the occasional cheering. Gladio could be heard over everyone else.

Noctis pulled away when he felt something land on his head and to his surprise, everyone was armed with handfuls of party poppers, all aimed in their direction. Apparently, his plan hadn't stayed so secret after all...

He clung to Ignis as they both kept their heads tipped downwards to avoid the paper being fired into their faces. “I love you,” Noctis whispered when he finally managed to meet Ignis' eyes.

“And I love you,” Ignis replied, pulling Noctis into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this festive offering :)
> 
> Please give the gift of kudos and/or a comment to this writer if you enjoyed it ^.^


End file.
